Tower 32
by Erotica Challenge
Summary: When Bella finally gets her chance to talk to the hot and sexy surfer she's been admiring from afar for months, she realizes he's a lot more than just a pretty face. AH. B/E. Rated M.


**Part One: Tower 32**

I had the best job in the world. I got paid, quite well actually, to sit on the beach and soak up the sun all day long, leaving me with some serious tan lines. Most of the time being a lifeguard was chill, but it was also about being vigilant. I constantly monitored the beach and waves, keeping an eye out for any signs of distress. Lifeguards are often called upon to make split second decisions that can mean the difference between life and death, and I'd seen that firsthand. I'd had one major rescue of a little boy who I thought might not make it, and it had been harrowing. I took my job seriously because people's lives were at stake.

I loved my work every day, but the best days were when I worked Tower 32, which was conveniently located on Brooks Street beach, the best surfing spot in town, and subsequently one of the most active beaches. Not coincidentally, it had some of the best scenery.

Having grown up in a beach town and lifeguarding every summer for the last five years, I had seen my share of gorgeous, physically fit boys. But one stood out. He wore his board shorts slung low on his hips, and his chest and torso were well-defined from the hours spent surfing. He had a tan line at his waist that always made me curious to see just how fair-skinned he really was. It called to me.

The best thing about him was his face. He was so beautiful it was almost painful. He had a chiseled jaw that was often dusted with light stubble, and a great smile that reflected his confidence. Even from my tower, I could see his eyes sparkle with mischief, making me wonder what color they were. They were a brilliant green in my frequent Surfer Boy dreams, where he was on top of me, skin glistening with sweat, neck and back muscles straining, head thrown back in ecstasy…. Dammit!

I sighed as I leaned back in my chair with my binoculars and scanned the water, searching for the bronze god who had driven me to distraction all summer. I could sit and watch him all day long, and that was a problem. He made it incredibly hard to stay focused on my job. I also had to sit by and watch scores of girls in skimpy bikinis hit on him. Watching them, I discovered that girls could be shameless, and I found their attempts at seduction comical.

I shook my head to clear the daydream and started scanning the beach. I quickly spotted my surfer boy and struggled to tear my eyes away as he got out of the water and did that sexy hair shake that all surfer guys seemed to master. He pulled it off like no one else with his unruly, thick mane of bronze hair that was artfully disheveled. Drops of water dripped down his face and onto to his board shorts, drawing my eyes to his toned body. I'd never wanted to be a drop of water so badly in my life.

"Why don't you just go talk to him, Bella?" Emmett teased as he came out onto the deck of the tower, catching me with my binoculars aimed straight at my surfer boy.

I punched Emmett in his rock-hard bicep, probably hurting me more than him. "Don't sneak up on me like that. You scared me! And I can't talk to him. Just look at him!"

He sat in the chair next to me and shook his head, laughing. "I never took you for a shy girl. If you're not going to talk to him then don't complain about the other girls hovering around him."

I threw the binoculars down onto the towel next to me and sighed. "I'm not shy, but when it comes to him, I have no game whatsoever."

"Sure you do, Bells, you're just rusty. I mean, how long's it been since you got any?"

_Ugh, this conversation is going south fast_, I thought, scrunching up my face as I thought about it. Geez, how long _had_ it been?

Emmett turned towards me. "Seriously, when was the last time you were with someone? Was it Jake? That was like six months ago." He shuddered all of his massive, six-foot-four, perfectly-sculpted frame. "That's not healthy, you know. I don't even wanna think about that."

"For your information, it's only been five months."

He shook his head. "Only five months? I know nuns who get more action than that."

"Putting aside the fact that you don't know any nuns, you're right. My love life is pathetic, but I've been so busy with school, I haven't really had the time. Besides, I'm okay on my own. Not all of us have your slutty ways."

"Hey, I resent that…" he feigned insult "…I am not a slut. I just have an insatiable appetite for the fairer sex." He flashed his dimpled grin and waggled his eyebrows. He really was quite the charmer, but there was no way I was going into that heavily chartered territory.

"It's not like I haven't had the opportunity, you know," I said, giving him another playful punch in the arm. "I just don't see the point of going out with people I don't see myself with. I don't like to waste my time."

"I know, but remember you don't have to swear off guys entirely because of the actions of one asshole."

I winced because I hadn't thought about Jake in a while and didn't want him deflating my Surfer Boy buzz. "I'm not swearing off guys, and believe me when I say Jake is completely in the past. I'm just selective."

Thankfully Emmett dropped the subject when I picked up the binoculars and turned to the water again. Of course, it didn't hurt that Surfer Boy had paddled out again. He was so good, and it was really fun to watch him. I was irritated that I'd been so distracted earlier that I'd missed seeing him getting into his wetsuit. There was something so undeniably sexy about watching his trunks fall under the towel wrapped around his waist, knowing he was naked underneath.

Oh well, I'd just have to watch for it when he got out of the water again.

He caught a wave that was easily five to six feet. He stooped low on his board and disappeared into the barrel. He was so hot! But as I watched, I noticed he never came out the other side. His board flew up, and I realized he'd fallen.

_Too bad,_ I thought,_ he was killing it on that wave._

I began to get worried when Surfer Boy's board washed up on shore, the leash obviously broken. I scanned the water, but I couldn't find him. There was a reef and plenty of rocks just below the surface of the waves. I grabbed my buoy, hopped off the tower and tore across the sand to the water's edge. By the time I got there, a couple of guys were helping him out of the water. He had blood all over his face and looked completely stunned. I ran into the water and began shooting off questions and giving directions.

The guys helped him out of the water, and once I checked him for signs of neck or back injuries, they helped support him as we walked toward the tower so I could clean him up.

"Hey Jazz," he called over his shoulder as he clutched at his head. "Grab my board."

Another guy ran off to capture Edward's board while I offered him a seat on the tower deck so I could take a look at the gash on his head.

"Shit that hurts!" he yelled, flinching when I began to clean the cut.

"I'm sorry. I know it stings, but I need to clean it so I can get a better look. Head wounds bleed like a sonofabitch." I flashed him an empathetic smile as he gripped his knees and tried to hold still.

I began to wipe the blood off his face, moving the towel carefully over his forehead, cheek and lips. It felt strangely intimate seeing him vulnerable. Once I had his cut cleaned up and bandaged and his face clean, I took notice of his hands, which were still covered in blood. He held his palms face up like he was offering them to a palm reader. His body stiffened when I took them in my hands and began to wipe them clean, and my skin felt warmer at the contact. The air around us felt thick and charged. Despite the tension in his body, he looked at me with a reverence I didn't feel I deserved – it was just a cut, and I was just doing my job. Still, in that moment, it felt like more.

I needed to break the silence. "What happened out there?"

"I got tossed by that wave, and my board clipped me."

"Oh, I was worried you'd hit the reef. It's really dangerous."

"You were worried about me, hmm?" He smiled mischievously and continued. "I'm careful. I surf here all the time, so I know how to avoid the reef."

"Yeah, but I've had to drag plenty of guys out of the water who were just as confident as you."

He leaned in closer to me. "Thanks for worrying about me, but I know what I'm doing."

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Says the guy with a gushing head wound."

"Touché"

"You looked like you were doing pretty well on that wave before you fell." The minute I said the words I realized my mistake.

"You were watching me?" His gorgeous face lit up and his eyes sparkled playfully. Even a bit battered, he oozed sexy. I couldn't help but stare when he licked and then bit his bottom lip. I promptly forgot what I was doing.

"It's my job to watch the water," I said, pleased with my recovery. My face was burning up, and I was sure it was beet red, though, so anyone with an iota of perception would be able to see right through me.

"Admit it; you were watching _me_ – not just the water in general." He obviously knew I was lying.

I smiled and shook my head. "So cocky."

He leaned back in the chair, pleased with himself. "You know, it's okay if you _were_ watching me. It's not like I've never noticed you."

I tried to keep my calm and just continue with my work, but my stomach was doing flips. So, I did what I always do when I'm nervous, I resorted to sarcasm. "So, what's _your_ excuse? At least it's _my_ job to watch people."

I was shamelessly flirting with him, and for a brief moment, I winced at my complete lack of professionalism. I was supposed to be helping him, not trying to get into his pants. But being this close to him, after months of just admiring him, made my heart pound in my chest. The interaction was making my heart race, and I was so ridiculously attracted to him, yet something about him was soothing and natural. I felt as if I already knew him and was drawn to him.

"Uh…" he actually looked as nervous as I felt "…I don't think it's any great secret that you're the hottest lifeguard in town. Like a _Baywatch_ babe."

I chuckled nervously. "Yeah, except without the ridiculous silicone boobs."

I wanted to die, because I couldn't believe I was actually talking to him about silicone boobs, but he pulled me from the depths of my embarrassment and replied, "Yeah…yours are a little more…real."

Real? Was that a good thing or a bad thing? While I wasn't flat, I certainly wasn't a double D. I glanced down at my boobs and sighed.

When I looked up, he was staring directly at my chest. I cleared my throat, internally chuckling that I'd caught him checking me out. He caught on and immediately tried to recover. "No, I didn't mean anything bad. Just forget I said anything. I just meant that…yeah…I've noticed you."

He'd noticed me! My hot surfer boy had noticed me even though I wore a regulation red one piece swimsuit with "real" boobs and not some skimpy bikini. I tried not to jump up and down and fist pump or run inside the tower and ask Emmett for a high-five. He'd conveniently started on an incident report and left me alone to work, although he was probably listening to every word we were saying so he could give me hell later.

"So, do I need stitches?" he asked timidly, looking up at me through his thick lashes. I was brought back to the task at hand, and as I looked into his eyes I was met with the most spectacular green I'd ever seen. I decided that green was my new favorite color.

I fumbled with putting away the gauze, using the distraction to maintain some composure. "You should probably have it checked out. I think it could use a couple of stitches. I put a butterfly on it, so it'll stay closed for a while, but it'll need to be fixed permanently."

He reached out and gently touched my arm, and I felt fourteen all over again.

"Thanks for your help." His eyes were sincere but still playful, and he had a sexy smirk and a cool confidence, even when he was vulnerable. He obviously knew he was gorgeous, but he stopped short of conceited. Even his cockiness was playful and flirty.

"Just doing my job." I shrugged, but I was sure my wry smile gave me away. There was no way I could stop flirting with him. It was as if I was hypnotized by his green-eyed gaze.

"What's your name?" He nodded his chin confidently at me.

"Bella. Yours?"

_Please ask for my number…please ask for my number…please ask for my number, _I repeated the mantra over and over in my head, willing it to come true.

"Edward. It's nice to meet you, Bella."

Oh God, I loved the way he said my name - the way his tongue caressed the l's.

All I could muster was a nervous smile as I repeated the mantra again in my head, _Please ask for my number…please ask for my number…please ask for my number._

He started walking away, and my heart sank. I wanted to stop him and ask for his number, but I chickened out. I didn't want to be another bimbo throwing myself at him.

"So listen," he said as he stopped a few feet away and turned toward me. "A bunch of people are getting together down at Law Street beach tomorrow night for a bonfire. You want to come? You know, so I can thank you properly for saving me?"

My mind was going wild with all the ways I'd like him to thank me, and they all involved his tongue.

"Sure, I'll see you down there." I tried my best to be demure and casual, but I was so far past that and already into giddy.

He pointed at his head. "I'll be the one with the stitches." Then he flashed that winning smile, and turned to leave.

I watched him walk away, wondering how I'd gone from being a borderline stalker this morning to having a sort of date with him tomorrow. Honestly, I didn't care if he did it strictly because I helped him out today, because tomorrow night was going to be a night I'd never forget. I was going to make sure of that.

"What's with the shit-eating grin?" Emmett asked as we watched Edward walk up the beach.

"I'm going to a bonfire with Edward." I wiggled my eyebrows.

"That's the girl I know and love! Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"That leaves it wide open." I jumped as he smacked me on the ass as went back to cleaning up. I thought about turning around and pummeling him, but I was too excited to about my date to bother.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2: The Bonfire<strong>

How does one look sexy at a bonfire? Despite the Indian summer, the nighttime temperature dropped off significantly. I didn't want to wear jeans on the beach, especially since we'd be sitting on blankets or in low chairs. But it was too cold for a dress.

What's a girl to do?

I compromised and wore a cute sundress with my Ugg boots and a sweater. Normally I wouldn't wear my boots out of the house, but everyone who lived at the beach had them and wore them at night. They kept out the sand and were amazingly warm. I spent an ungodly amount of time on my hair and makeup, hoping I would make a decent showing. I had never seen Edward in street clothes, but I had a feeling he'd be just as hot as he was in trunks.

It was dusk when I parked my car along Law Street and walked down the stairs to the beach. The bonfire was already in progress as I headed nervously in that direction. I had no idea if I'd know anyone other than Edward. We lived in a small town, so I hoped I'd know at least a few people so I didn't feel so stupid walking up alone. Of course, I was wrong. I knew no one.

I meandered nervously around the crowds of people, who were all huddling close to the fire to stay warm. The longer I walked, the more foolish I felt. No doubt people were wondering who the hell I was.

"You showed up," a velvety voice said from behind me, his body so close I could feel the warmth of his body heat.

I turned and nearly fell down when I saw him. He cleaned up well. Really well.

He was wearing a gray t-shirt with a long-sleeved flannel shirt on top of it, conveniently left open for my enjoyment. He had on loose-fitting jeans that hung low and bare feet that dug into the sand. He stuffed his hands into his pocket and smiled nervously. "I was hoping you'd be here."

After I'd gathered my lower jaw from the ground and composed myself, I managed to speak, sounding remarkably confident and flirty. "I wanted to check on my patient. You know, do a follow up."

He stepped a little closer, and I let him in my space because he was too hot to refuse. "You're adorable when you get into EMT mode."

For the second time in as many days, he'd complimented me, and I was momentarily rendered speechless, but I managed to regroup. "I wanted to make sure you were okay." He was still in my space, but I didn't dare move.

In a hushed tone, he whispered, "I hope that's not the only reason you came tonight."

He had to know what he was doing to me. I could hardly think when he was this close. "No, it's not the only reason."

He took a step back, and I finally exhaled.

"I'm glad," he said, sounding pleased.

I reached up and gently swept the hair off his cut, inspecting it casually. "So, what did the doctor say?"

"You were right about the stitches…" he paused for a moment "…but everything else is working just fine."

Did I mention how much I loved flirting with this boy?

He grabbed my hand and led me to a blanket by the fire. One of the guys at the party had a guitar and began to sing mellow tunes while everyone stared into the flames. Edward sat down first and then patted the ground between his legs. I wasn't about to protest, so I sat and leaned back against his chest. His body was flush against mine, the heat radiating off him in waves. My heart was pounding being so close.

We didn't say anything to each other because the guy was singing but the energy between us was palpable. He swayed us gently to the music, his strong, capable arms resting on his knees on either side of my body, cradling me. Every now and then, his hands would graze my legs, and I would feel his touch reverberate all the way up my spine.

"Thank you for helping me yesterday." His lips were right at my ear, and his warm breath tickled a sensitive spot on my neck.

I turned slightly to look at him, our faces only inches apart. "You're very welcome."

"So, other than valiantly rescuing surfers from the perils of the ocean, what do you do for fun?" He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against him as he spoke.

"This." I sighed and smiled, because there was nothing like being in his arms.

"So you do this all the time, do you?" He tickled my side in jest, but there was a hint of jealousy in his voice, and I realized how my comment must have sounded.

"No, actually I don't. Not by a longshot." I shook my head and looked down at the ground, feeling slightly embarrassed. "I'm just really happy to be here with you."

He squeezed me tighter. "Good." A moment later, he spoke again. "What is it about you, Bella?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, even though I knew what he meant. I felt the chemistry, too.

"You're just…I don't know. I…I like this."

"I do, too."

Edward stood and pulled our blanket away from the fire to a more secluded spot and then motioned for us to sit again. I curled up against him, not hesitating at the closeness. It felt natural.

"I thought it'd be easier to talk if we were away from the group a little." He nodded towards the people huddled around the fire. The music was still softly playing in the background.

It was definitely colder away from the warmth of the fire, but Edward's arms were wrapped around me, so I hardly noticed. We talked for hours as though we'd known each other for years. I'd never felt so comfortable around someone so quickly before, and I didn't want the night to end.

I'd had no expectations coming into the night, other than just enjoying Edward's company. But he was turning out to be so much more than I'd imagined, and I was falling hard.

"You're different than I thought you'd be," I said as I let my head fall back against his chest.

He moved off to my side, interested. "Oh really? How'd you think I'd be?"

"I don't know. I guess I thought you'd be conceited or something. You're so good-looking, and you always have so many girls around. I guess I figured it would have gone to your head."

"So why'd you agree to go out with me?"

I couldn't tell if he was insulted or not by my comment; his face hid his emotions well. I wanted to reassure him that he wasn't just a pretty face to me, so I answered as truthfully as I could. "I wanted to get to know you better. It seemed like there was _something_ there between us yesterday, and I wanted to explore that."

"I'm glad you did." He scratched his forehead. "By the way, those girls you see around me don't interest me."

"I'm happy to hear that."

He lifted my chin and looked at me intensely. "You do."

I was reeling from his comment. "For the record, I'm really glad I was wrong about you. You're… kind of…the whole package." I hoped my confession didn't freak him out, but he had a way of getting me to spill my guts.

"And you're kind of a flirt, you know that?" he whispered in my ear. "Not that I mind at all."

"What can I say? You bring it out in me." Truer words had never been spoken.

His hands moved slowly up and down my legs, leaving a trail of heat in their wake. "I like this song," he whispered in my ear before planting a small kiss on my neck. If we hadn't have been so removed from the group, everyone there would have been able to hear my moan, but as it was Edward was the only one. "Hmm…if you keep making those sounds…"

His hands moved to my calves, which were bent up in front of me. Slowly, they slid down my legs and slipped inside my boots.

"Your boots are soft and warm." He gave my ankles a squeeze, and I'd never realized someone touching my ankles could be so sexy.

I let my head fall back against him as he softly rubbed my legs. I wanted to kiss him so badly.

"I've never loved my Ugg boots so much in my life," I confessed breathily as I turned my head into his neck and breathed him in. He was still rubbing my legs, but I was suddenly overcome with his scent. How had I not notice this before? He smelled like surfer – salty and sweet like SexWax and ocean. "And you smell so good."

Did I really just admit that out loud?

"Want to get out of here?" he asked, his hands leaving my ankles and making their way around my torso.

I nodded dumbly, drunk from his soft touches and innuendos. He held his hand down and helped me up. We walked to the water's edge, hand in hand, and I took off my boots so I could feel the water on my feet. It was cold as hell, but I needed a good shock to my system.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3: The Apartment<strong>

"Where are we going?" I asked, as if I cared. All I knew was that I wanted to be with Edward.

He stopped walking and turned me to face him. "I thought we'd go to my place. That is…if it's okay with you. I mean…we don't have to."

It was endearing to see him so nervous and unsure since he always seemed to be in such control. I thought about saying no, because I really wasn't the type to move things along this fast, but there was just something about Edward that made me feel safe. I trusted him, and my instincts were usually pretty spot on.

"I'd love to see your place."

The smile on his face said it all.

He slipped his hand around my waist, and I wished it were daylight so I could see my favorite green eyes this close up. But I soon forgot about all that when his lips grazed mine. At first it was light, tentative. But then he seemed to gain confidence again and returned to me with vigor. His fingers gripped at the back of my dress, and I immediately dropped the Ugg boots and wrapped my arms around him, needing him so badly in that moment.

If admiring him from afar had been amazing, kissing him was unreal. Maybe it was the fact that it had been so long since I'd been with anyone, but there was something so different about the way I was feeling. I couldn't remember a kiss this good. It both scared and exhilarated me.

He pulled back and rested his forehead on mine, panting slightly from our efforts. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

My curiosity was piqued. "How long?"

He smiled and indulged me. "All summer. I've wanted to talk to you so many times, but I was too much of a pussy to actually do it. My friends have given me such shit about it."

"Why didn't you talk to me?" I was such a hypocrite to even ask.

"You're…I don't know…different. I didn't want to fuck it up."

I smiled. Could he be any cuter?

"It's funny you say that, because I've wanted to talk to you for a while, too. But then I always chickened out, especially with all the other girls you have around. I just figured…"

"Like I said before, I'm not with any of those girls. I never have been." He sounded so serious, like he was really trying to convince me.

"It's okay. You don't owe me an explanation."

He lifted my chin to meet his eyes, which sparkled from the light of the moon. "I like you, Bella. I don't want you to think I'm something I'm not."

I decided to let him off the hook, since I could tell he was being sincere. "I think you're an amazingly hot surfer, a really nice guy, and the first person I've wanted to be with in a long time. That's all I think."

He gave me a warm smile. "I can accept that."

It was easy being with Edward – much easier than I would have thought. He was witty and smart, which surprised me. I'd tried to guess what his personality was like from my perch on Tower 32 and had gotten it in my head that he was mysterious and maybe even a little aloof, when he was anything but that.

He swung our intertwined hands as we walked to his house, and it felt as if we'd always been together.

"My apartment is kind of a mess," Edward said over his shoulder as he put the key into the lock of his apartment. "I wasn't exactly expecting anyone."

He walked into the dark space, flipping on the lights as he scrambled through the living room frantically picking up clothes. "Shit, it's worse than I thought."

I had to hold back a laugh, because he was so cute trying to impress me. But he was being paranoid for no reason. Aside from a few jackets and things lying around, the apartment was really clean, especially for a single guy.

I leaned up against a wall in the living room and rested my foot against it. "Edward, it's fine." I had to put him out of his misery, so I smiled coyly and said, "I don't like you because you're a neat freak."

When he looked up with his arms full of stuff, he smiled and dropped it all onto a nearby chair. He stalked over to me, leaving me breathless in anticipation.

"And why _do_ you like me?" he asked, putting his hands on the wall on either side of my head and gazing at me deeply. He was close to me but not touching, and I was dying for his touch.

"Like you don't know how sexy you are?" I tilted my head so our lips were lined up only an inch or so apart. I wondered if he could hear my heart about to pound out of my chest, or if he felt charged with anticipation like I did.

"I think I'd like to hear you say it." He was baiting me, but I was happy to take the bait.

I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his face closer so his ear was at my mouth. "You're really fucking sexy."

"I like having you in my house. More than you know." He'd pulled back again so he was hovering in front of me but never quite closed the distance. It was driving me insane.

"I like being here." I couldn't wait to feel him again, so I grabbed his belt loop and pulled his body against mine.

"You're beautiful," he whispered in my ear. His words took my breath away.

He smirked when our bodies made contact and pressed against me, making me ache in all the right places. His eyes filled with lust as he leaned into me.

"You're driving me crazy," he confessed, finally letting his lips touch mine. "You have been all night."

I inhaled sharply, not knowing where to focus my mind – his soft lips or his hard body. Both were equally mesmerizing.

He kissed me again, and this time one of his hands slid down my side and grabbed my ass. "So sweet," he moaned as he moved to kiss my neck and my ear.

I wrapped my leg around him, and he took advantage of the new closeness. His hand left my ass and slid lower. Just the feel of his fingers grazing me over my underwear was almost enough to make me come right then. I could feel his erection through his jeans, and I began to fantasize about what he would feel like inside me.

I never did this. I was rarely this bold, but I was slowly losing my control with Edward. I wanted to do this. I didn't care that it might only be for tonight. I didn't care what people might think. I just wanted him with every fiber of my being.

"God, you feel incredible," I moaned as his hand continued torturing me.

"I don't want to do anything you don't want to, but fuck, I want you so badly right now." His voice was low and guttural, expressing the same need I possessed.

"Bedroom," was all I could mutter.

He set my leg down and returned his hands to the wall on either side of my head, caging me in. "Are you sure?"

I bit my lip and nodded. This was definitely out of character, but I knew what I wanted.

He led me to the bedroom, and before I had a chance to get my bearings, he was kissing me with wild abandon, backing us up until I fell onto the bed. The room was dark, but there was light coming in the window, casting an ethereal glow.

He crawled up beside me, half on my body, his knee gently rubbing between my legs. He turned me to face him and pulled my hip against him. I took in every aspect of his face, committing it to memory so I could pull it out later for inspiration as needed. He was so masculine and in charge, and seeing him so turned on made me feel empowered.

Needing more, I sat up on my heels as Edward rolled onto his back, propped up by his elbows to watch. I reached for the hem of my dress and slowly lifted it over my head. Edward sat up quickly, but his hand hesitated to touch me, almost waiting to get permission.

"Touch me, Edward."

I didn't have to wait long, as he pulled me into his lap and did exactly as I asked. He unclasped my bra and threw it aside, barely waiting for it to be gone before his lips were on my breasts. He cupped both breasts in his hands, while his mouth alternated between the two. The feeling and sight of his lips on me was overwhelming. With each kiss, he moaned softly, revealing the effect our touching was having on him as well.

"So soft. Your skin is…" he never let his lips break contact with my body "…amazing."

It still wasn't enough, so I pulled his shirt from his shoulders and then moved on to his t-shirt. He was all too happy to oblige me and threw his shirt aside while I climbed off his lap to help him out of his jeans. His hand cupped my face as he kissed me. My hands were shaking with anticipation as I slowly undid the buttons of his jeans.

"I want these off." My voice was full of authority. I knew what I wanted.

"Yes, ma'am," he said playfully, but I could tell he was just as desperate as I was.

I watched as he pulled his pants and boxers down over his hips, finally exposing himself to me. If he was self conscious about being naked in front of me, he didn't show it. I smiled as I saw his tan line, remembering how much it had tempted me, and I light traced it with my finger tips before wrapping my hands around his shaft, earning me a moaning and another frantic kiss.

He lay slightly off to my side, kissing me while his free hand roamed my body – my arms, my breast, my legs, my hip, and eventually rubbing my clit over my drenched panties. It was an agonizing journey as his hands freely explored my body. My hands explored him as well, finally feeling the taut muscles of his chest and arms and the firmness of his abs and back. We made out like teenagers until something in him broke.

He leaned up and gently forced me on my back while he settled his body between my legs and gently ground his hips into me, igniting a fire in my belly. My underwear was the only thing separating us at this point, and I knew once they were gone, I was gone as well.

His hand slid down my body, coming to rest on my hip as his thumb dipped underneath my underwear and began to pull them down.

"Is this okay?" He was looking at me intensely, watching for any signs of regret or fear. But he got no such look from me, because I wanted this as much as he did.

I put my hand over his on my hip and helped him slide my underwear down. "I want you."

His lips were on mine, frantic and needy, before I could even finish my thought. I helped him finish off my underwear and then became acutely aware that there was nothing between us.

I gripped the sheet as his fingers moved down between us, the slickness allowing him to slip them into me with ease. I gasped out loud at the overwhelming sensation, but his lips caught me, making me forget about everything but his touch.

"God, Bella…you're so…perfect." He slid down my body, leaving a trail of kisses as he went. I knew what he was about to do, but nothing could have prepared me for the reality.

I cried out with the intensity of his kiss as he replaced his fingers inside me with his tongue, moving in and out of me while I writhed beneath him. He licked and kissed and sucked in all the right places until my legs were shaking and I was begging for release.

"Not yet," he said, moving up my body again, his hands splayed out on my skin like an octopus, touching me in a million different places. "I want to be inside you when you come."

I pulled him on top of me, spreading my legs wide so he could settle himself between them. An understanding passed between us, and no words were needed as he slid open the drawer of his nightstand and grabbed a condom.

I reached between us and stroked up and down his length while he went to work on the package. His hips thrust into my hand, obviously enjoying the distraction. I put my hand out while the other continued to pump him.

"You want to put it on?" He said in a shaky voice as he placed the condom in my hand and thrust his hips forward.

I smiled at his face contorting in pleasure as I slid the condom down his length, and then I lay back down, waiting for him to take me.

He hovered above me, looking down at me reverently, hesitating. "Are you sure you're okay with this?" he asked, as he brushed a curl over my shoulder. It was loving and sweet.

I reached up and fisted my fingers in his unruly hair, careful of his stitches. "I'm so much more than okay. I've never been more certain."

He didn't hesitate another second as he reached between us, lined himself up and pushed into me. "Fuck… Bella." His body stilled, giving us both a chance to adjust.

I moaned loudly when he first penetrated me; I had never felt as full as I did in that moment – both emotionally and physically.

I arched my back and closed my eyes, needing a moment to just feel him inside me. I opened my eyes to see him with his jaw set tight and his eyes closed.

I cupped his face and leaned up to kiss him. His eyes opened, and he returned my kiss. It was slow and sensual as he pulled himself almost all the way from my body and thrust back in again. I gripped his ass and wrapped my legs around him in an effort to pull him deeper inside, loving the way his muscles flexed with each thrust.

"Oh yeah…right there," I screamed as he hit a new place inside me.

"So good…so fucking good…" His face was strained as he moved - a cross between struggling to maintain control and feeling immense pleasure.

I was quickly unraveling, but I didn't want this to end, not knowing if I'd ever be with him like this again. With another powerful thrust, I exploded, clutching his back as he continued to move inside me, drawing out each wave of my orgasm.

His lips captured mine, and I let myself get lost in him. I wanted him to feel as good as I did.

He rolled us over so I was on top of him. "I want to watch you."

Feeling more relaxed and empowered than ever, I lifted myself off him and thrust back down. He gripped my hips tightly, gently guiding my movements. Watching Edward in the throes of passion was incredible. I loved the intensity in his face as he struggled to keep going. I loved the sounds that escaped him when I did something that made him feel especially good. I loved how attentive he was to me, making sure I was taken care of along the way.

I set a steady rhythm with his help, and I could feel myself getting close again. My body wanted the release, and each movement I made reflected that extreme desire. We were both exhausted from exertion but committed to making the other feel good. I could tell Edward was getting close by the grip of his hands on my hips and the passion with which he thrust up into me.

"Let go," I muttered with a loud moan as my second orgasm ripped through me.

He picked up the pace with fierce determination and, within a second or two, cried out as he came. I fell on top of his sated body, still feeling the remnants of my own release. His chest heaved as his arms encircled me.

As we both came down, he started to lightly stroke my back and my hair. He dusted my head and face with light kisses and caressed my face with the back of his hand. I looked up at him, and then he kissed me again. It was less urgent than others we'd shared but still passionate and with as much, or more intensity. I felt cherished.

After he disposed of the condom and I cleaned up, he summoned me to his side in his bed, pulling the fluffy comforter around us. I curled up against him, once again allowing myself to revel in the way he felt. He was warm and soft and smelled like sex and man.

"So uh…that was…unexpected," he said, pulling me closer against his body. "Mindblowing…but unexpected."

I wanted to be honest. He needed to know that this was more than just sex to me. "I never do this. I know you probably don't believe me, but I swear, this…is not what it looks like."

He pulled me onto his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist. "And what does this look like?"

I winced as I said the next words. "Like a one night stand." I hid my face in my hands, the shame creeping in. "I'm not like that, I just…I don't know…you're different."

"Hey," he said, pulling my hands away from my face. "I don't think any less of you because of what happened. I wanted it too. I think it was just a culmination of wanting you for so long and finally getting the chance to be with you."

"I didn't want to stop with you," I confessed.

He kissed my nose. "I didn't either."

"This changes things."

"Good."

"What are you saying?"

"Stay with me." He began to kiss my neck and cheek as he mumbled against my skin. "And I don't just mean tonight."

* * *

><p>Hostess Note: Voting begins <strong>October 3rd<strong>! Follow us TwiErotica on Twitter for updates, mood music, picspiration and more!


End file.
